love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Ruby Kurosawa
Ruby Kurosawa is one of the nine main characters of Love Live! Sunshine!!. She is a first year in Uranohoshi Girls' High School. Her image color is magenta. She is a member of CYaRon!, a sub-unit under Aqours. Background Ruby is a first year student who is the younger sister of Dia, who she shares a strong bond with. She is from an old family involved in fishing management whose name is well-known around the area. The Kurosawa family also owns a number of companies including real estate, entertainment, human resources and restaurant management.LL!SS!! Season 1 Volume 7 Blu-Ray - School idol diary Chapter Aqours's Summer Splash. Ruby is almost always nearby her best friend, Hanamaru Kunikida. In the anime, in the first episode, Ruby is shown to display a big interest for school idols. Season 1 Episode 4 shows that she used to be a fan of school idols, sharing this hobby with Dia, although something caused her older sister to seemingly lose that interest, which is revealed in Season 1 Episode 6, Episode 8 and Episode 9 to be Dia's failure as a school idol. Ruby's love for school idols remained intact, but the event made her secretly keep it away from her sister. She later joins Aqours in Season 1 Episode 4, after counting with her sister's support. Personality Ruby is very shy and timid, which makes it hard for her to get along with other people. She has a tendency to utter or scream "Pigii!!!" when she doesn't like something; in the event she screams, her face will turn red as she does so. She has never talked to any males besides her father before, so she has always been bad at dealing with the male gender. Although she is fearful and easily upset, she does has a tough interior forged by her role as the daughter of a rich, well-known family. From a different perspective, Ruby is adaptable and mostly admired by her friends, and they support her no matter what. Her catchphrase is , a portmanteau between and her own name; she uses this phrase to encourage herself or others to do their very best. Ruby also refers to herself in the third person from time to time, just like Hanamaru. Due to the strong bond she shares with her sister Dia, Ruby will immediately display her tough interior and defend her sister when a negative point of her is brought up, as seen in Season 2 Episode 8. Ruby is also shown to have a playful and mischievous side of her when she teases Yoshiko's Fallen Angel behavior and her embarrassing moments (alongside Hanamaru), which annoys Yoshiko all the time. She also despises spicy food. Clubs and Hobbies Her hobbies are needlework and fashion. Her talent is in coordinating outfits, which makes her, alongside You Watanabe, Aqours' wardrobe supervisor. Like her sister Dia, she displays an admiration for other idols, despite coming from a traditional family. Other Data :Note: '''Dengeki G's Magazine' is a monthly magazine that is part of the Love Live! and Love Live! Sunshine!! multimedia projects. As it is usually the first source of news for all major projects under these titles, its monthly sections will detail how the project has progressed over time. The issues are usually published a month ahead of time. For example, the July 2010 issue would've been released on 30th May 2010.'' |} |} |} |} Video Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Chronology Trivia *Her favorite member of µ's is Hanayo Koizumi. (In the manga adaptation, she idolises Rin instead.) **Coincidentally, both characters are the First Year Pure of their respective group. Hanayo's μ's' and Ruby's Aqours. **Both are shy members and best friends with a cheerful one (Rin and Hanamaru). *In real life, the Kurosawa mansion is based on the Okawa mansion, which has been designated a cultural heritage property of Numazu since the Edo period. The historical owner of the mansion was also a wealthy family involved in fishing management, similar to the Kurosawa family. *She had long hair before starting middle school. *She owns a Paaru-chan purse, which is normally seen in her practice clothes. Gallery :Please refer to this character's Image Gallery. References Category:Characters Category:School Idol Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Characters Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Category:Aqours Member Category:Uranohoshi Girls' High School Affiliate es:Ruby Kurosawa ja:黒澤ルビィ it:Ruby Kurosawa